Messing with Potter
by YouSeeStrangerThings
Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter. She has since her first day at Hogwarts, but that's all about to change when she plots to tear James Potter off of his little pedestal. L/J May change rating to M depending on how things progress.
1. In the Prefects Compartment

**Rewrite of the first chapter. And I will come up with a fun name this time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not, nor have I ever been J.K. Rowling no matter how much I wish for it. All characters that are previously mentioned at some point in her books are hers. And all characters not mentioned by her are mine, so there.**

**Lily's POV**

"Oi! Evans!" I knew that voice. That dreadfully beautiful voice. James Potter. Why did he have to be so god damn annoying. I turned around to see him. He was smirking at me. Unfortunately, he had grown about several more inches over the summer. He now towered over me.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Aww, no friendly chit chat? No how was your summer?"

"How was your summer?" I asked through ground teeth.

"My summer was spectacular, thank you. How was yours gorgeous?"

"Hmm? Who're you talking to? Is Sirius behind me? He is more your type, don't you think?" I sarcastically asked.

"No. He's over there talkin' to Moony."

"Go join them then, why don't you?"

"Now now. Temper. Mind you, we have to go talk to prefects."

"What on earth do you mean 'we' Potter? I have to go talk to the prefects, you have to _go away_!"

"But my dear, sweet Lilypad ¾("Don't call me that!")¾ Dumbledore has made me Head boy," he said puffing his chest out smugly.

"Prove it," I hissed. He smirked and pulled out the Head boy badge. I stared at it for a second and then I understood what was happening.

"Potter!" I snapped. He looked at me, confused at my change in tone. "How dare you steal from the Head boy. You must go and immediately go give that back to poor Remus. I can't believe you would steal from your own friends. Oh, what am I saying, of course you would. You're you."

"I didn't steal it from Moony," he said sounding aghast. "Here, look," he thrust the badge in my face, "it has my name on it. _Look_," he added forcefully as if I wasn't already looking.

I stared at it in shock for a second. "Well that's…absurd…could he possibly be thinking? Gone mad…" I puffed out my cheeks and turned on my heel, still muttering, and went into the train. I could practically hear the smirk on his face. I stormed into the compartment with Potter trailing several feet behind.

To my utter disbelief, Sirius and Remus are sitting there amongst the prefects. Well disbelief for Sirius being a prefect, not so much Remus. I scrunched my nose and sat down in one of the chairs meant for the head boy/girl. Potter went over to them and was talking to them when Sirius pointed at me. I only noticed because I was watching them out of the corner of my eye. Potter looked over quickly and then tried to get Black to put his hand down. He seemed to be waiting for me to look up. So I did. But only to irk Potter. Black smiled and gestured for me to come there. I rolled my eyes and got up. Right as I was in arms length Black reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me down on his lap. I breathed deeply through my nose trying not to yell but I lost it anyway.

"WHAT THE HELL BLACK? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EVEN WANT?"

He leaned in to whisper in my ear as I huffed angrily. "James really likes it when you get angry. I was just trying to make a friend happy," he said with a smirk. "If you look a little south of his face you'll see how much he likes you when you're angry." I looked up to his face incredulously, and he nodded. I looked to Potter's face and then, well, down. And he seemed to be in a very umm…er…compromising situation. I giggled and went to whisper to Black. "Do you want to have some fun with your good ol' best friend?" He nodded vigorously. Sometimes I wondered how they are friends when the always throw each other under the bus like this. "Follow my lead, okay?" Again he nodded. I turned to straddle his lap.

He looked shocked first then realized what I was doing. A smirk was starting appear on Sirius' face as I leaned in. And then my lips were touching his and I murmured, "Don't get too into it." And then I kissed Black. Cue nose scrunch in disgust. Can you imagine where his mouth has been.

But I still wanted to sell it as much as I could, so I gently licked the bottom of his lip telling him to go a little further. He opened his mouth and I went into the already used grossness.

I broke off gasping for breath. Black was panting lightly too. "Y'know Evans, you're a really good kisser," he whispered so James wouldn't hear. "I kind of get why he wants you now. Have you ever kissed him?"

I nodded with a shrug. "Once. Got caught under some mistletoe one year." I smiled hopping off of him, only to come face to face with a very angry James Potter. I smiled brightly at him reminding myself to brush my teeth when we got to the castle, or at least eat some pepper imps. I was running my fingers through my hair and noticed a really big knot. "What the hell did you do to my hair Black?"

"Hey, you play with me, and you may end up and little, er, tussled." I scowled heading back to my chair with James already moping in his. I pulled my wand out and transfigured my water glass into a hair brush.

"Y'know Evans, that right there was breaking school policy."

"Do I look like I am in school, or like I care right now? Didn't think so."

Now that the train was getting ready to leave, more prefects were coming into the compartment. After the train started to go I explained the rules of being a prefect and the duties as well. Sirius and Remus and Potter went into a fit of giggles when I used the word duty. I swear if I kill one of them this year I can't be held accountable for my actions.

**James POV**

Padfoot was prattling on about something or other that was way less important than gorgeous girl swaying her hips unconsciously as she walked away from me. "Hey I'll see you guys later I've got to umm…go check on some things." No one questioned my vagueness since they were talking about Quidditch. "Oi! Evans!" She stopped and froze. She wasn't even breathing it seemed. She suddenly spun around right as I got to her.

"What do you want Potter?" Oooh, not very nice, I thought sarcastically.

"Aww, no friendly chit chat? No how was your summer?"

"How was your summer?" she asked through ground teeth.

"My summer was spectacular, thank you. How was your's gorgeous?"

"Hmm? Who're you talking to? Is Sirius behind me? He is more your type, don't you think?" she sarcastically asked. Ahh, how I love her humor.

"No. He's over there talkin' to Moony."

"Go join them then, why don't you?"

"Now now. Temper. Mind you, we have to go talk to prefects."

"What on earth do you mean 'we' Potter? I have to go talk to the prefects, you have to _go away_!"

"But my dear, sweet Lilypad ¾("Don't call me that!")¾ Dumbledore has made me Head boy," he said puffing his chest out smugly.

"Prove it," she hissed. I smirked and pulled out the Head boy badge. She stared at it for a second and then I saw a flash of recognition in her eyes.

"Potter!" she snapped. I looked at her, confused at her change in tone. "How dare you steal from the Head boy. You must go and immediately go give that back to poor Remus. I can't believe you would steal from your own friends. Oh, what am I saying, of course you would. You're you."

"I didn't steal it from Moony," I said, offended. "Here, look," I put the badge in front of her face, "it has my name on it. _Look_," I added a little forcefully to make sure she was looking.

She stared at it in shock for a second. "Well that's…absurd…could he possibly be thinking? Gone mad…" She puffed her cheeks out in the cutest way and walked off. We walked into the compartment and to my surprise Moony and Padfoot had beaten us there. I walked over to them while Lily took out a book. She sat down in one of the head boy/girl chairs.

"Hey Jamsie. How ya been?"

"I've been better," I sighed. Sirius pointed at Lily rather obviously.

"Is it 'cause of her?"

"Yes now put your hand down before she looks." I hissed furiously as I tried to pull his arm down, but she had already noticed. He motioned for her to come over. Oh Merlin! When she was at arms length away he pulled her into his lap.

"WHAT THE HELL BLACK? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EVEN WANT?" It's always such a turn on when she gets mad. Her face turns this pretty shade of red when she gets really passionate about something. And her hair seems to crackle with some unknown energy.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear as she huffed angrily. I imagined him telling her something that would make her yell again. But she only looked at him when he nodded she looked at me then down. I gulped and fidgeted, embarrassed. She giggled and leaned into Sirius to whisper something. He nodded at whatever she said. She was suddenly straddling him. I was so angry it wasn't even funny. She leaned in and whispered again, he nodded. _Again_.

She was kissing him!

HE WAS KISSING HER BACK!

I was about to punch something when she broke the kiss needing air. They shared a few more whispers before she gracefully stood up and came face to face with me. A very angry me. She was trying to fix her hair, when her face turned red. "What the hell did you do to my hair Black?"

"Hey, you play with me, and you may end up and little, er, tussled." She scowled, heading back to her chair with me moping in mine. She pulled out her wand and transfigured a glass into a brush.

I thought it was pretty good bit of magic, and I'm an animagus.

"Y'know Evans, that right there was breaking school policy," I said trying to get her mad.

"Do I look like I am in school, or like I care right now? Didn't think so." It worked. So I win.

The final whistle for the train blew, and the prefects started filing in. Lily got up to tell all the prefects how to do their jobs and duties. Sirius kept making jokes about her duties to the male population that had me and Remus in stitches. He's just too funny sometimes, but I still couldn't help being mad about the kiss he had with Lily.

**Ok this is the reworked version unless this is your first time reading in, in which case this can be seen as the original for you ;P. And yes it is somewhat short, and I'm working on that. So far I'm just reworking the previously written chapters and then the unwritten chapters are going to be longer.**

**Lots of love**

**Courtney**


	2. Fly Away Prank

**Okie dokie artichokie. Second rewrite in like the same hour. What this is crazy talk. I'm updating everything tonight to early this morning I will not stop until my goal is accomplished. I'm also in the market for a beta reader so if you're interested in beta-ing any or all of my stories please contact me I'd love the help.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not, nor have I ever been J.K. Rowling no matter how much I wish for it. All characters that are previously mentioned at some point in her books are hers. And all characters not mentioned by her are mine, so there.**

**Lily POV**

Once the prefects knew what they were supposed to be doing, and left to do their rounds. I called all my friends to the spacious compartment. They happily obliged to come, and this sickens me to say, even more so when they heard of the marauders presence.

I quickly magicked the room around so that the marauders were on their side while we were on our side. There was Marlene McKinnon, who was shy but once you got to know her was outgoing and brave. Dorcas Meadows was, well Dorcas was very eccentric and boy crazy. And then of course there was me. The somewhat leader of the group. Did I mention Marlene has a thing Remus. And Dorcas wouldn't mind snogging Sirius, but she isn't really one to have a steady relationship. And poor little me with no one to fawn over. And unfortunately Potter just _loves_ me.

I was thinking so hard about this I didn't notice anyone was talking to me until two fingers were snapping in my face. "Hmm? What? Sorry blanked out for moment. You were saying?" I looked up at Marlene who was obviously upset at me for not paying attention..

"I said, you should probably stop staring at Potter before he gets that stupid smirk. Too late now, though." My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She seemed to notice this. "Oh you really did space out. You were staring at, or when that happens to you through, Potter. Oh I hate that!" she said squinching her nose. "When you space out and just end up staring strait through someone. Then if it's a boy they get all cocky and if it's a girl the rumours start." I just nodded, completely agreeing. I wasn't really paying attention though.

"Hey! Petal!" I look up to see James looking at me.

"Who the hell is Petal?" I asked irritably.

"Why you are of course. Get it, Lily is a flower, and flowers have petals. Ergo petal. You from here on are dubbed Petal," he said walking over and tapping each of my shoulders with his wand. Which sparked red and gold. He looked amused by that.

"Are you trying to set me on fire? And if I wasn't so surprised you know how to properly use the word ergo, I would much more pissed off at you for touching me."

"No," he said with his hand up in surrender. "I was just thinking it only did that one other time. When I first got my wand. Because you know the whole 'let the wand choose the wizard' bit." He leaned in closer for only me to hear, and I shuddered as his breath brushed over me ear….In disgust¾I shuddered in disgust, nothing else. "It only does that when something is absolutely right." I narrowed my eyes at him scornfully, as he backed away. I looked over to see that his chair had been taken in his vacancy.

By none other than Sirius Black and Dorcas Meadows. I smiled as he went to sit down without looking behind him.

"Aaargh!" I went into a fit of giggles as he jumped up off of Sirius' back. They hadn't even broken the kiss. Marlene started giggling too. She soon ended up on the floor, which only made me laugh harder. I had tears streaming down my face, I was laughing so hard. I still couldn't stop laughing. I took a bunch of deep breaths, and almost regained composure when Dorcas moaned. And Sirius followed her actions, and then I ended up on the floor. Marlene was looking at me with the weirdest expression, which only made me laugh more. Then I looked at Potter, and understood why I couldn't stop. His wand was pointed at me. I still couldn't stop laughing.

"Potter. Stop." I gasped between fits of laughter. Comprehension flickered on Marlene's face. Which made me go into another fit of giggles. She went and sat down on Remus' lap. ON IT!

I still couldn't stop laughing. "You're-laugh-Just-gasp-Going-laugh-To-gasp-Let-laugh-Him." She nodded. "I. Hate. You." It doesn't sound as threatening through laughter.

"You were being a party pooper." I tried to stand up but couldn't. So I laid there on the ground staring at the ceiling. I also kept having random fits of giggles due to nothing in particular.

Dorcas had eventually come up for air and saw me on the ground laughing. She had thought it was hilarious and her and Sirius now watched too. It got sort of irritating. And by sort of, I mean immensely. But no matter how angry I got, I couldn't stop. At one point Dorcas, bless her, asked Potter what I had to do to get him to stop. "Well Dorcas, my dear Petal had to say, and I quote 'James, kiss me long and hard.'" At this I started laughing again. When really I was fuming.

For an hour he kept reminding me of what I had to do. He gave up eventually. I assumed we were about another hour from Hogwarts when he brought up a point in my laughing. "You do realize that you would have to go into the school. Giggling. At random times. Throughout the speech, sorting, and classes."

"I. Hate. You." I took a really big breath when I huge fit of giggles came. "James." Everyone looked shocked except for blasted Potter. Of course, he knew I would crack at the school thing. "Kiss. Me."

"Go on."

"Long. And. Hard." Everyone gasped. James had sparkle in his eyes.

He came closer lying on top of me. Everyone started laughing when I stuck my tongue out. He grabbed. "Now was that so hard?"

"Leb go ob by pongue." He let go of it, and I licked my lips knowing what he was going to do. Right before he reached my lips I started giggling. He hadn't lifted the curse. I had a feeling the only way to get rid of it was for him to kiss me. So I waited underneath his warming weight. When my giggles subsided, I could feel everybody watching us.

He whispered in my ear. "No one is here but us." And for an absurd moment I believed him. There was no one here, except Lily Evans and James Potter. And just as I was about to snap out of this reverie, he kissed me. I forgot how to think. I forgot my own name. And I kissed him back. I deepened the kiss, not the other way around. The intensity of this kiss was overwhelming.

And, then I remembered how to think. I ran my fingers through his hair earning a groan from him and a gasp from our _audience_. I firmly latched onto his hair and pulled. Hard.

"Shit. What the hell Lily? Why are you pulling my hair out?"

"Because you frickin' kissed me and cursed me with laughter." I stood up after him and started to hit every inch of his body I could. I heard everyone start to laugh at the spectacle I was making. Hmm…spectacles? I whipped out my wand inconspicuously and did a non-verbal levicorpus spell. He was in the air held by his ankle. Potter's glasses fell off. "Now now, Potter. We wouldn't want you to break these glasses now would we?"

He groaned this time upset, "C'mon Lily. Don't break them."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I muttered quietly as I turned them pink and furry and handed them back. He put them on carefully. And then sighed in relief when his vision was clear again. She smiled wickedly at him and let him fall in a heap on the ground.

"Hey, umm…sorry to interrupt the fun here but, WE'RE BACK!"

**James POV **

I walked off the train with Moony and Padfoot next to me. I heard the girls giggling behind us. I turned around suddenly and caught Lily as she fell after trying to stop so as not to run into me.

She looked ready to kill.

As I set her right I got close to her face and she started to breath heavily. "You kissed me back and you know it," I whispered to her. Her eyes widened and her face turned red with anger. I was no longer the one holding her, she was holding _me _with a death grip.

"I DID NO SUCH THING YOU OVER GROWN PIG! HOW DARE YOU EVER ACCUSE ME OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"A bit defensive over something we didn't do. How odd." I saw the tendons in her neck stand out as she forced herself to walk away without hurting me. I turned around to see an anxious Sirius with his arm wrapped around Dorcas' waist.

"What did you say to her, mate?"

"Only told her the honest truth."

"Which is…"

"That she kissed me back," I said smiling proudly. Sirius rolled his eyes and started sniggering at something he seemed to just remember.

"Come on we're going to be late. And I need me some food." I strolled in after them taking my time. I walked into the Great Hall right before Dumbledore started his speech. And everyone turned to look at me. There was a second of silence and then everyone erupted with laughter. I looked up at the staff table and saw the professors laughing too. Professor Dumbledore gave a chuckle and touched his glasses. I felt my glasses.

They were furry. I took them off and looked at them. I saw a pink blob. WHAT?

Lily is going to pay.

Over the laughter a yelled, "Oh Petal!" She turned white. I smiled at her. "Oh Petal, I really am sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I swear. Its just- I thought it was what you wanted. I didn't mean for it to end up like this. Although I started to think about it and I want a boy." There were hushed whispers around the hall. There was a scraping of a bench and Lily stood up. She walked strait up to me.

"I WOULD NEVER SLEEP WITH YOU, LET ALONE HAVE YOUR CHILD!" she shrieked. And then she slapped me. "GO SIT!" I went and took her spot between Dorcas and Sirius. She looked livid. She walked to the end of Gryffindor table and sat down at the very end.

The headmaster chortled. "Well, I doubt I can top that. And I believe a congratulations are in order then. Congratulations to both James and Lily and may your child be blessed." He chuckled again. Lily flushed red. I, however, stood up.

"Well thank you sir. If you have any name suggestions please don't refrain."

He smiled again. "I do like the name Harry. It's quite nice really." I heard footsteps again. I looked up at a murderous Lily. Another slap. That one really hurt.

She looked at Dumbledore then, "Pardon my behavior, Professor." she said, sounding rather vindictive towards our Headmaster. With that she stormed angrily out of the Great Hall.

"Tut, tut. James I suggest you make amends. But back to business. Please stay out of the restricted areas and the Forbidden Forest is _forbidden_ for a reason. Let the sorting begin." McGonagall came out with the stool and the hat, and as she set them down she gave me her infamous glare for daring to anger her favourite pupil. As the first years were sorted I started thinking about Lily, except for when someone was sorted into Gryffindor, then I cheered.

After the sorting finished the empty plates magically filled with food and Dumbledore swept from the hall, which was odd since he hadn't given his full speech yet.

"You know James, that was low. She turned your glasses pink and furry. That can be changed back. What you just did will stay with everyone for the rest of the year, at least, if not longer. And…well, it gives Slytherin free reign to joke her. And it's not like they needed any more reason to." Marlene was looking none to pleased at the joke I had just played.

Simultaneously in the corridor to Gryffindor tower.

**Lily POV**

Once I left the Great Hall I ran for it. I sprinted to Gryffindor tower. I got there before realizing I hadn't the password. Sitting down next to the picture of the Fat Lady I knew I was going to cry and I couldn't even get into the privacy of my own dorm. "Now Miss Evans, I know you are stronger than this." I looked up to see the headmaster.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, sir," I sniffed.

"Miss Evans, I'm sure Mr. Potter meant no harm. You had, after all, changed his glasses."

"Yes, but those can be changed back. Now he'll keep at it by making jokes about me sleeping with him or me having his kid. And I quite agree Harry is a lovely name, sir. But, it also gives the Slytherins more ways to make fun of me besides my blood status."

"Oh, well, I'm sure it will all be sorted out in due time." He had that glint in his eye that James had when he knew something no one else did. Wait did I just call him James? Bad Lily, Potter not James. Potter. "Until then I suggest you try using the Head dorms which just happen to be down that particular flight of stairs and behind the portrait of Wendelin the Weird. I would try telling her Animus Accenditur. And you may see that there has been a deposit of delectable sandwiches at your disposal." He said pointing to the staircase to my left.

I smiled meekly, "Thank you, professor."

"Not a issue, my dear." He smiled solicitously, and turned to leave. I turned and started down the stairs. I came to portrait and quoted, "Animus Accenditur." I smiled as I saw the sandwiches on the table by the fire. I sat down and grabbed a sandwich, looking around at my new surroundings. The common area looked a lot like the Gryffindor common room, only this one was smaller and had other house colours incorporated into the motif. I headed up to the left set of stairs assuming it led to my new room. I opened the door, and let out a small gasp. The room was beautiful. The walls were a dark, navy blue with white lilies painted intricately on. The bed was a queen size four poster bed with a navy blue quilted comforter and white sheets. My trunk rested at the foot of my new bed looking unnaturally small compared to how it looked by my twin sized bed in Gryffindor tower.

But there is one down side.

Potter had a room that was connected to the same bathroom as mine. And wherever he is Sirius Black is never far behind. Goody (heavy on the sarcasm). Not ten minutes later I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The door burst open revealing an angry Dorcas and a pleading Sirius.

I looked at her questioningly, and she winked at me. I sighed and I flopped down on my bed. Marly walked in with Remus behind her. Potter walked in after them. I automatically closed my eyes, refusing to make eye contact.

Sirius had been forgiven by the looks of his and Dorcas' snogging on my desk chair. And Remus and Marly were on my bed. I wrinkled my nose in distaste, as the bed dipped on the side the Remus and Marly weren't on, knowing who it was. I heard them all laugh, noticing my face. I yawned loudly, hoping they would get the point and leave.

They didn't.

"Ok, seriously, you guys. I'm tired. Can you all please leave, or at least move to Potter's half of the dorm?"

I heard someone sigh, but since my eyes were closed I couldn't very well see who. I assumed it was Potter though. My bed was jostled as everyone got off of it except me.

"Sorry Lily, we didn't realize how tired you were," Remus said in his quiet manner.

"It's ok. I'm just really tired and my stomach hurts." I said opening my eyes and sitting up with a wince.

"Is the baby kicking?" Sirius muttered, but before I could angrily retort Potter shouted loudly.

"What's wrong!" He said looking at me critically.

"Nothing" I answered jutting my chin forward in a mark of defiance.

"Lily," he said seriously, "what's wrong?"

My resolve wavered at his tone. I had never heard him be serious. "My abs hurt from laughing for to long is all. So if you would," I gestured towards the door leading through the bathroom to his room.

Marly and Dorcas were standing next to my door giving me a 'we're going to talk about what happened' look. I gave them a look that hopefully came across as 'fine, but lets do it tomorrow'. Remus and Sirius were trailing behind Potter, looking like they planned on staying longer. Ugh, much?

"Ok, well goodnight Marlene and Dorcas I _will talk to you tomorrow_." I said, now getting all the way up and off my bed. I hugged them goodbye and watched them walk down the stairs before turning around and rummaging around in my trunk until I found my toothbrush and toothpaste.

For some reason the boys were still slowly shuffling through the bathroom. I ignored them as I walked over to the left hand sink and set about brushing my teeth and washing my face clear of make-up. I wet my toothbrush and squeezed on a good amount of cinnamon toothpaste. I scraped off any remnants of food left behind and spit. When that was done the marauders seem to have cleared out. Thank Merlin.

I doused my face with warm water and began to use my cleanser to clean. As I was washing it off with a cloth Potter's door opened, and he walked in awkwardly. He put his toothbrush on the side of his sink and then my eyes were covered as I wiped of the last remaining residue from my cleanser. Without looking back over at him I turned and closed the bathroom door behind me. I plunged under my covers and set an alarm to go off at 6:30 in the morning. The dark surrounded me as the day hit me, and I cried tonight for all the pain that was going to come from the Slytherins, because I refuse to cry after they hurt me. I will cry now and at no other time than now.

**Ok so that's the second chapter re-do and if you remember this story well enough to know the ending is completely different then good for you. I changed in regard to a review left by Super Cara because yeah I did make Lily super OOC and that wasn't my intention. I still made her OOC but hopefully I toned it down a little. I'm going to start rewriting the chapters for How I Deal but I will finish the other 2 chapter that go with this story and then update in tomorrows afternoon 'cause this will definitely go passed midnight.**

**Lots of love**

**Courtney**


	3. Urgency

**So I lied I reread my other story and I pretty much need to rewrite everything so I'll finish this one first then completely change the other one because it was truly atrocious.**

**Ok so this whole chapter is going to be rewritten for you lovely subscribers because since I changed the end of chapter two this would've made no sense at all.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not, nor have I ever been J.K. Rowling no matter how much I wish for it. All characters that are previously mentioned at some point in her books are hers. And all characters not mentioned by her are mine, so there.**

**James POV**

I rolled over in my bed as I heard a whirring noise. And irritated groan escaped me when I checked my watch and saw how early it was. Six bloody fifty is how early. I sat up and prepared to walk right into the bathroom to tell Moony 'Was he insane?" As I turned the knob, though. I heard a distinctly feminine voice and froze.

I forgot.

How could I bloody forget that I am now dorm mates with Lily Evans? But why does she have to get up so early? Classes don't start until 8:00. What does she do for almost 2 hours besides shower?

My feet dragged on the carpeting as I shuffled back to my bed and plopped face first into the rumpled bedding. Through all of the sheets and pillows I heard the water turn off. I assumed she got out to towel off. Oh Merlin! Lily Evans is not even 15 feet away from me. Naked. Ok sad things. Dead kittens. Nope. Dead puppies. Closer. Sirius naked. Ahh, there it is.

So, it's really great that I get to live with Lily and all, but how do I know if she's out of the bathroom yet? I really need to pee, and well, she is inadvertently preventing my use of the bathroom. I could just…knock?

What is she hexes me for thinking I was trying to peep on her? But then why would I have knocked? Only one way to find out I guess.

I screwed up my Gryffindor courage and marched over to bathroom door and knock. No answer. I knock again, but louder. No answer. So I start to open the door. When it's open just enough to let some steam out I hear "What do you want Potter?"

"Well, nothing of too much importance. It's just I need to use the toilet really quick. If that's alright," I felt it would've been rude if I didn't ask for permission, which makes no sense because I live here too.

"Let me clear out, I'll open your door when I'm leaving."

"Right. Thanks." I shut the door and did what is referred to as 'the potty dance'. But I did so in a very masculine and graceful way. After a few more minutes of waiting I knocked on the door again. "Lily, it's not something that can wait super long. I need to get in there and I need to get in there _now_."

"Will you just give me a minute Potter. I am in the middle of something."

"Fine, but hurry." I huffed out. I looked around my room trying to find something to distract me. The walls were red and gold, but they didn't have any fixtures on them to grab my attention. The four poster bed was also red and gold with nothing distracting on them as well. Ok, ow, influx of the need to pee. This seriously can't wait.

I small shriek was emitted from Lily as I burst the door open and sprinted to the toilet. My drawstring was pulled undone and I pulled my pants down just enough so that I could pee but maintain some dignity. I heard a slap and a squeal, and then some humming as I relieved myself. I righted my bottoms when I finished and turned around to a bright red witch sitting on the counter with her legs stretched out in front of her with one half way covered in shaving cream. And what nice legs they are.

I walked to the sink to wash my hands. Well this is awkward. I cleared my throat. "Sorry, about…umm…barging, er, in here like that. It was just, well, it was somewhat urgent. But I'm done now, so…" Her hand was still covering her eyes, but the red was slowly fading from her face, which I took as a good sign.

"Right," her voice came out in a squeak.

"Then I'll just be…"

"Going," she prompted finally taking her hand off of her eyes only to return to full tomato red when looking at me.

"Right," I said, accidentally parroting her. I turned and left the same way I had come in from.

**Lily POV**

Oh my God! I cannot believe that James Potter just had his…well his thing out in front of me. Oh my God! I am going to be permanently red around him every time I see him. Oh my God! I'm going into shock. Ok deep breaths.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Oh.

Out.

My.

Out.

God!

I'll just not think about it at all. Let me think about…shaving! Yes, oh look shaving my legs. Yes. Shave. Shave. Shave. There is no more to shave. Time to…brush my teeth! Cinnamon toothpaste goes onto the toothbrush. And brush. Brush. Brush. No more things to do here in the bathroom. I turned to leave, but hesitated. I looked back at Potter's door. I did say I would open it when I was through. I teetered on the edge of leaving, but ended up turning around and walking over to his door.

I turned the knob and opened the door while saying, "I'm done now Potter. It's all you-" I choked.

There is a very much shirtless James Potter in front of me. Quidditch can do that to your muscles? Wow! I swallowed hard. "Well, like I said it's al yours." I squeaked. I bloody squeaked. This is insane. Lily they are just muscles. Think of what the person who they belong to has done to you over the years.

There has been constant teasing.

Constantly being asked out by him.

He has made me kiss him against my will. Twice!

He lost me my best friend.

He made everyone think I'm some kind of common place whore who got pregnant.

There we go. The normal feeling that is associated with Potter. Anger. I strode through the bathroom and closed my door and began to dress for the first day of classes. As I pinned up my robes, I also pinned on my Head girl badge. I sat down at the vanity and applied a little bit of make-up just because. I looked myself over and, well, it could be worse. I opened the door leading to the staircase down to the common room where my bag and books are. I grabbed the bag and made my way to the great hall.

**Sorry I lied about updating the other story it was just too bad to fix with a once over. So here's this. I hope you enjoyed the awkwardness. It was so hard finding the phrasing to make that scene happen without using any words like penis or dick. I didn't want to use them don't ask me why? I just don't think James would think "I heard a slap and a squeal as I pulled out my penis/dick and took a leak" you know? It's 2 bloody 14 so I will finish this in the later morning with a cup of tea and some Special K.**

**Lots of love**

**Courtney**


	4. The Power of Chocolate

**Okay so sorry I fell asleep. But it was 2:30 in the morning so I should be pardoned. Then I got sidetracked by Runescape, because, yes, I am a nerd. And then I went driving because I'm still learning how and I did alright but on with the story I took out some steamy stuff but it will be put in at a later date.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not, nor have I ever been J.K. Rowling no matter how much I wish for it. All characters that are previously mentioned at some point in her books are hers. And all characters not mentioned by her are mine, so there.**

**Lily POV**

I walked down the first few flights of stairs only to run in to Dorcas and Marlene as they were making their way to breakfast.

"Hey so what was up last night?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah, you don't normally react that badly to anything Potter says or does." Dorcas added on.

"It wasn't really Potter's fault." They both looked at me like I was insane. "I mean it was his fault, of course it was. But it wasn't _entirely _his fault. It's just Petunia has been on me all summer and now I just got rid of her and the Slytherins get to take her spot with brand new ammo."

Marlene nodded and Dorcas looked ready to kick some ass. She strode in front of me ass we entered the Great Hall, glaring at the Slytherins, as if daring them to say something. I rolled my eyes and took a seat facing away from the Slytherins and facing the far wall, which was blocked as Marlene sat down across from me. Dorcas sat to my left.

"And do you know what else he did?" I asked urgently. They both nodded eagerly and started to load up their plates as I regaled the story of how Potter came in the bathroom with me half naked and how he was just a complete bigot for not waiting.

"Do you want a know a good way to get Potter back?" Dorcas whispered to me as the marauders came in through the doors.

"What is it?"

"Well…"

**James POV**

"James! James! James! James! Ja¾"

"What!" I yelled back at Sirius around my toothbrush.

"Hurry up," he whined. "We're going to be late." I raised my eyes to the ceiling, just begging Merlin to help me not strangle my best friend.

"I'm almost done," I yelled, spitting into the sink. "Why do we need to go at all. We could go to the kitchens and see the house elves."

Remus looked at me strangely, and I realized I was blushing. I can't believe I did that in front of Lily. "But it's the first day back. We need to make an appearance and we're late and the Great Hall is closer."

Sirius saw how red my face was and began an endless stream of repetitive questioning about what I did. I refused to tell either of them, no matter what. That is until Sirius threatened to go into detail about his kiss with Lily. That's when I caved. I didn't need the nitty, gritty details of how he 'had to pull out his A game' for her. I know she can kiss well. I don't need to know how well she kiss with others though.

So as we walked into the Entrance Hall I quickly told the story of my need to pee that just couldn't wait. They were both laughing at my misfortune when we walked into the Great Hall. I immediately spotted Lily, who was whispering with Dorcas.

Sirius strutted up in front of my plopped down next to Dorcas and started piling food onto his plate, enough to feed a small army. Which really left Remus and me no choice, but to sit over the as well. I thought it safest to keep contact with Lily to a minimum at the moment, and, therefore, sat opposite of her instead of next to her. Strangely enough, she looked directly at me with a calculating look on her face before reaching for some fruit.

**Lily POV**

I reached for a strawberry. Is it true that guys find strawberries one of the sexiest foods to eat? I bit into a juicy one, letting the juice settle on my lips before licking them slowly. James' eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. I grew tired of strawberries, they're not my favourite, and really wanted a Belgian waffle. Putting one down on my plate I grabbed the whipped cream and chocolate syrup. I strategically placed dollops of whipped cream in four sections equally, then one where they connected in the middle. I dipped the spoon into the bowl of chocolate and drizzled it delicately on the waffle. After it looked gorgeous I put more of the chocolate syrup on it ruining any gorgeous effect. But who cares? A woman's got to have her chocolate. I took a huge bite and looked up from my master piece. All the guys were staring at me. "What?" That was a bad move considering I had a very full mouth. It came out more like, whaa?

Sirius looked at me and asked lightly, "How can you eat that?"

I swallowed. Cut off a smaller piece and speared it. "Like this." And I shoved it into his mouth as he tried to say something. He swallowed.

"That was good."

"Of course it's good it's technically a dessert." James made a move to try and steal some of my waffle so I flung whipped cream at his face. He ran his hand over his face and stared at the cream incredulously. I was about to take another bite of my waffle when I was doused in chocolate syrup. I wiped it off of my eyes and licked me fingers. "Yum."

James, I mean Potter looked at me incredulously again. "You're not mad."

"Well, yes I am. But chocolate is delicious, so as of right now I'm fine." I smiled and took a bite of my waffle.

When he sat down I took the bowl of whipped cream and took a heaping spoonful and tossed it at his face again, just to get even. James took some strawberry sliced and threw them at me, only succeeding in successfully sending them down my shirt. I reached into my shirt and pulled them out and placed them on my plate. Licking my fingers after. I took what was left of the syrup in my hands and flung it at him. He took the spoon of whipped cream and put a dollop on my head and then added a cherry. I probably looked like and ice cream sundae. And before you say anything I do realize how un- head girl-ish it was to be acting like this. I took the cherry off and popped it in my mouth. I spit the pit out where it landed on his plate. When he was watching I stuck the stem in my mouth and tied it in a knot in a few seconds. I took it out and handed it to him. I was holding back laughter as he stared at it. Yes it had been in my mouth, you twit. Sometimes he is just so idiotic. I mean really. While he wasn't looking I wiped the whipped cream, now mixed with chocolate, off my head and rubbed it onto his hair. James looked about ready to pop a vein.

"Evans! You can't ruin my hair." I thought the whole thing was rather funny. After all I was the one covered in chocolate and he looks mad.

"Oh yes, how dare I touch that masterpiece. Because it obviously took you so long to fix. It looks like a crows nest and nothing more."

"My hair is beautiful. And you messed it up, but I'll be willing to forgive you if you go out with me."

My good humour dropped instantly. I stood up immediately and screamed, "No Potter. It has never been and will never be a yes. You are just a bullying, arrogant, bigoted, toe rag. And I will never go out on a date with you."

I turned around huffing, glaring at all the students that were staring. What gives them the right to look at me like I am some source of entertainment. Mind your own damn business! I marched out of the hall and made strait for the Head dorms so I could shower this gross chocolate off.

**Third Person**

Professor Dumbledore sat at the heads table idly watching the beginning of a friendly fight going on at Gryffindor table. Lily Evans had flung whipped cream at James Potter for trying to eat some of her waffle. He watched as a bowl of chocolate syrup had been poured over her head unsuspectingly. Expecting her to yell like she usually does, Dumbledore was pleasantly surprised as she cleaned some of the chocolate off and then flung more cream at Mr. Potter. There was a gleam in his eyes as the fight progressed. Unfortunately, Mr. Potter seemed to lapse back into his favourite pastime of trying to bribe her out on a date. Professor Dumbledore watched as James Potter slowly departed his friends throwing a few words over his shoulder as he left. Something about going to get clean before classes start. Only Dumbledore saw something wrong. The two students in question shared a bathroom. How on earth were they supposed to both get clean?

**James POV**

After waiting a couple of minutes I ran after Lily. Something was up. She never acted like that. Not that it lasted long, but she had never been so blasé about being teased and pranked.

I knocked on the door that led to the girls side of the head room. She opened the door in her chocolaty clothes. "Potter," she spat. "What do you want?"

"I came to see what's up with you."

"Nothing. other than being covered in sticky substances," he growled at me.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. Honestly, I'm not. I just…" she trailed of sounding a little less certain/

"Just, what?"

"Just nothing." From what I could see she was blushing. Why was she blushing. My gaze flitted to her lips. Still covered in chocolate. They looked appetizing and very, very kissable. I leaned in, she didn't notice as she was still looking at the ground. When I was an inch from her face, I coaxed her face up with my finger. And I kissed her. This wasn't like the kisses we had already had. This one wasn't forced. Well for me anyway. She just stood there. I pushed a little harder, and kissed a little more keenly. The increase in pressure seemed to push her into responding, and I'd like to thank everyone in the world that she started kissing me back.

She tasted like chocolate, for obvious reasons. I licked the bottom of her lip and she opened her mouth. I pushed against her lightly until we were both in her room and I had her pressed against the wall next to her door. One of her legs wrapped around my waist and the other was pressed firmly in between my legs, only urging me on. She drew back, gasping for air. I couldn't stop kissing her, touching her. She was addictive.

I kissed down her jaw line, licking the chocolate off as I went. She ran her fingers through my hair. "Lily," I moaned.

"James," she answered airily. She hadn't called me Potter, I went crazy. I moved my lips to hers again and pushed her against the wall as she let out and airy moan. My mind was reeling. I have Lily Evans wrapped around my waist, covered in chocolate. For Merlin's sake. SHE WAS COVERED IN FREAKING CHOCOLATE! It was with that lovely realization that I let out a loud and embarrassing groan.

And just like that she was gone. Out of reach once more.

"James you need to get out of here." Not thinking clearly I nodded. "Go away." I still just stood there staring at the chocolate stain on the wall where she used to be. "Move!" she said, forcefully shoving me towards the bathroom. Lily pushed me all the way through until I stumbled into my own room. I heard the dear behind me slam and the shower turn on.

I sat down at my desk chair in groaned as I realized that the shower I was going to take would be very cold.

**Lily POV**

Oh dear lord. I shall never underestimate the power of chocolate again. I can't believe I let that happen. Oh what is wrong with me. I keep getting thrown off balance by whatever James does. Wait, what? James? James? When did that happen. Oh god, well you can't very well kiss a guy like that and not use his first name I suppose.

**That's the rewrite I forgot that it wasn't just steamy in the beginning but towards the end too. So it was a pleasant surprise for not just me but you too. Hope you enjoyed.**

**So there you are my lovelies. Now it got a little heated there. Who's flushed? I know I am. Now if you would be so kind as to review. **

**Lots of love**

**Courtney**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know I haven't updated, the reason being I haven't had a computer for about 2 years. Or at least not one that I could upload from. So this is just a memo saying that I will be starting to update again. And I will try to do it regularly. It might take a little bit because I have to reacquaint myself with my own stories and maybe make changes, but it will happen. I promise.**

**Courtney**


End file.
